


What If?

by Gavorche_san



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Butitiswhatitis, F/M, totalCrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: ITACHI AU! OLD OLD OLDYou and Itachi were more than friends, but less than dating, and he was determined to change that.Itachi x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Part One- Would you...**

Her long braid swayed behind her as she ran, finishing up her regular training laps. She had taken up running after one mission where she had been outstripped by the rest of the squad and was fuming afterward. He had chuckled as she told him, making her fold her arms. It had made her so furious that she had started doing regular laps, much to her dislike.

She had become the fastest person in her squad.

It was just one of the many reasons he couldn't help but like her. She never gave up.

Another reason appeared as she stopped, bending low to the trampled grass below her to stretch her calves. Itachi tried not to stare too hard at how her sweaty clothes clung to her, nor how her chest rose and fell. He was nota pervert. 

Or so he said to himself... he just had to protect his girl. After all, she had said she liked him.

He was intelligent and knew that there was no real guarantee she meant much by it, but there was somethingthere. They had been friends for too long, had too many simmering moments for her not to feel _something_.

“Itachi.”

He knewShisui would come, but it still grated him that he had become so predictable. His cousin wouldn’t let him live it down now.

“What do you want Shisui?”

“Hey, man, that’s not kind! After all the sleuthing I’ve done for you.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“That’s cold Itachi.”

He didn’t reply to the jab. Shisui had been near unbearable- not only had he been, quote on quote, gathering information about the goings-on of hiswoman_,_ but he has also poisoned Sasuke’s young mind, telling him to_ refer to_ her as his future bride. Sasuke was so excited there was no stopping the boy.

Itachi had seen his girl flustered, but never bright red, head to toe. And he couldn't bring himself to deny it outright, just shuffled around the point. Eventually, there was no doubt he would figure it out how to properly confess his love, but she had made her so embarrassed she was already avoiding him. 

One week turned to two and Itachi had a problem. Other men know assumed wrongly that she was available and flirting had been sighted more than once.

Which led him here now.

_Stupid Shisui. _

“So what is your next plan? I hear that some guys are planning on asking her out soon to that dance.” Itachi didn’t answer just watched as the girl’s running became slower until she came to a stop.

Was it was a little too much to ask for some privacy about his personal feelings?

She didn’t rest too long, putting on a hoodie over her thin white shirt- good, not too attracted attention.

Even she knew that she had become rather popular recently. Itachi had a suspicion of whybut he hadn’t checked his sources yet. He had to follow her, to foil any fool that would dare enter Uchiha territory. Not that he was violent, but he did have his own limits.

She was way past that limit.

Shisui sighed at his cousin. He hadn’t seen Itachi anxious or worried in the past- but the moment his crush gets cold feet he’s all up in arms. It was hilarious, and he was going to take advantage of every_ single cursed moment. _ He had to get back at Itachi for being so darnperfect all the time.

Itachi got up, and Shisui followed suit.

“It’s simple. I will just have to formulate a plan to make her fall in love with me.” Shisui sighed.

“It’s not that simple, Itachi man. We both know your _ true love _is just a little hesitant at the roses and proposals.”

“That’s _ your _fault Shisui.” Little images of Sasuke popped up, harassing a pretty young girl, dancing around Shisui’s conspiratorial head. Shisui’s maniacal laughter seemed to be the background noise of the scene.

“Moron.” That was enough to quiet him. “If you want to help me, stop talking.”

Shisui sighed again but nodded his head. Then, Itachi began talking.

-X-

This was not how she imagined her day would be going. She had started with her daily run, then went home to shower and change. Her brother seemed a bit tense and on edge, and his wife was no better. Taking care of their new child had been consuming, but they were overly concerned about her today.

That had left her on edge. _Suspicious._ Her birthday wasn’t for a few months, nor were there any holidays soon. In fact... the only thing she could think of was that weird dance the fourth Hokage was insisting turning into a tradition. He was a calm, cool-looking guy, but she couldn’t help feeling a bit wary by him. She didn’t think a casual dance was anything new. Besides, she knew hewouldn’t be there. Itachi had been busy lately, and she had sort of felt awkward around him. Come to think of it, she had been so flustered about the remarks Sasuke had made to her, that she had walked into a pole later that day.

While she didn’t purposely avoid Itachi, she had felt strange around him. And it was when she started hanging out less with him that other guys started acting strange around her. Yamato, a guy in the Black Ops had given her flowers the other day. Even Kakashi had been a bit strange. Itachi had been like her insulation, and she knew her place with him.

Maybe it was good? She had hung off of Itachi, dragging him back. He had never mentioned anything, but he was kind to be good to her.

But, today was on a level of its own. She had been called on threemissions to find lost cats and had accidentally found herself in three magnificently decorated areas, only to find no one at the end. She was so embarrassed she quietly left, finding the cat.

Not only that, Yamato had appeared out of nowhere, only to be taken out by Gai Might, screaming something about youth.

She was so exhausted and flustered that she had been slow to return to the Hokage’s office, and when she did, she told the man she was sick. She could tell the young yellow-haired flash knew she was lying. It was only thanks to a visit from Kushina and their cute toddler that saved her.

She snuck out carefully, leaving the man to his tamaleof a wife. He.

With a heavy sigh, she flopped onto the bed. Then she nearly screamed.

She jumped off the bed into the corner, as the bump on her bed moved up. She grabbed a kunai, ready to strike when a hand reached out and pulled her under the covers.

She was breathless as she realized Itachi sat above her, hands grabbing her wrists. He let them go when she realized that it was him and relaxed.

“Itachi.”

“Long day?” She did feel jumpy.

“Yes, but I’m glad to see you.”

He nodded, smiling as she pulled him down to her chest.

“It’s been a while.”

“Yes, your ANBU is important. I understand.” He shifted his head, putting his arms around her. He turned, pulling her over so she could rest on his chest.

“Not as important as you.” She froze, looking up at his smooth face, with only two rivets under his eyes. His dark pupils were looking at her, the expression intense. It was a strong statement from a calm man. She suddenly felt self-conscious. Why was Itachi here? He had a habit of meeting her at night, but never like this. They occasionally rested like this, but now, she realized, he was... a man.

Not just Itachi, her friend, but also... a man. A man that was holding her, that appeared in her moment of need.

She stopped.

How had he known? Was it a coincidence?

Laughable.

Nothing was simple with him.

“Itachi.” Her voice was low, and her body went rigid. The man turned into a boy again, recognizing the tone in her voice. “Were you following me today?”

“...” He didn’t answer, his eyes closing.

“Itachi Uchiha.” He finally opened his eyes.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

....

It really didn’t make sense.

“You are so strange Itachi.” The uncomfortable feelings went away, and Itachi knew that once again the moment passed. He sighed, just holding the girl who wasn’t pleased and definitely no longer contemplating their imminent romance.

But, she didn’t kick him out. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two- ...be okay...**

“Hokage!” She bowed in front of the blonde Kage who was currently holding his small son Naruto. He gave a gracious smile to her, then continued bouncing his screaming son on his knee.

“Thank you for coming. I know that you have been busy, _ and a bit sick-” _She flushed at that part, “but I am in dire need of your help.”

“Of course, Lord Hokage.”

“I need you...” She imagined a myriad of problems, missions and things she would be sent to deal with. Would it be border patrol? Would it be an upgrade to ANBU? 

“I need you to help plan for the dance- and I want you to take Naruto with you.”

She did stop, her jaw dropped.

“_What_?”

The Hokage gave her a look, and she shut it quickly.

“With all due respect, Lord Hokage-” He put a hand up and she politely stopped, but the look on her face was enough to send her message. 

“I don’t lightly assign you to do this. This gathering is very important since several emissaries of different villages will be attending. My son is also very precious: It can be wild, and heaven know other nations would love to get their hands on him.” 

A large depression of blackness fell over the girl’s head as she realized that one way or another the Hokage would force her to do this mission. Her mother was a popular party planner and also enjoyed tending children. She herself was a registered day-care worker since her mother often needed another hand.

“Yes, Lord Hokage.” A smiled appeared on Minato’s face, then he held out his cute son, who giggled when the girl took him. All the children loved her, as they were tended by her at one point or another.

With a large dark cloud following them, she left to get started. An old man that had been sitting to the side, the former third Hokage gave a laugh.

The fourth turned to him as if he were to also question the decision. The old man continued to snicker, seeing right through the fourths ‘plan’. 

“I never imagined you could be swayed so easily, Minato.” The blonde-haired man had to give it to the third. Age had not tampered his quick mind. 

“Obito doesn’t often beg for help, and I couldn’t see any harm in granting it.” The old man burst into laughter.

“How conspiratorial!” The younger man shook his head politely and went back to work. The old man needed a new hobby.

-X-

He could feel the sweat staining the paper lanterns he was hanging. Was he not a top ninja, he mused to himself?

Obito’s heartbeat rapidly at the thought of the suggestion of the Fourth Hokage. Oh god, ever since Kakashi has snagged up Rin for the dance he had been positively lost for who to ask to the mandatory dance. He had just gotten back from a mission when the said man had casually suggested he ask the_ girl. _Otherwise known as Itachi Uchiha’s hardcore crush. Pretty much everyone knew that the said female was off-limits- but even so, he couldn’t deny a request from the Hokage. Even if it meant putting his own life in serious danger. He could only imagine what was going to happen when Itachi found out his older cousin had helped him set up various romantic situations, out of some unknown humor.

However, this was a new challenge. Dear Lord. She had Naruto, the fourth’s son, with her. Naruto was still pretty young, tended to be obnoxious to the max, and tended to cause no end of trouble. Itachi’s girl was one of the few who he actually liked- she often took him out to spar and talk. 

Naruto didn’t really like him, and he was fairly certain if he tried to be super cool, the kid would ruin his proposal. He had already managed to spring several traps he had laid out for her earlier.

Not only that, but he sensed Itachi nearby. 

Obito sighed, continuing to put up decorations for the dance. He occasionally glanced over at her, trying to not catch Itachi’s eye. 

It was all too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three- If I held you forever?**

The lights in the gym were dim, thin strings of lanterns draped across the ceiling in the gaudy way only acceptable for a teenage dance. Itachi saw when she entered, on arm carrying the fourth Hokage’s wild kid, on the other side his cousin, Obito. He could tell that the pale-faced ninja was avoiding his every look.

After his girl and Obito had been jointly assigned to set up for the party, and take care of the kid, Itachi had been waiting in the shadows, a threatening force. But apparently, he wasn’t able to express the real threat his cousin was in if he thought he was going to get away with asking to go to the dance with the girl, just as friends. 

F-cking Obito Uchiha. Itachi didn’t slam down his cup or express any of the grim dissatisfaction that was due, but his grim mouth was enough to keep even Orochimaru from bothering him. The punch he sat by had long been spiked thanks to a surprise visit from Tsunade, but his blood was ice cold.

“Does Obito have _ any _ sense of self-preservation?” Itachi glared up at the mocking voice of the turncoat Shisui. “I mean, everyone else has noticed that he may not live through the night,” Shisui smirked at the sight of the various woman who had seen Itachi alone at the dance, and trying to catch his eyes. Pointless- Perfect Itachi had it bad.

“Occupational hazard,” Itachi said lightly, standing. “He should know that well enough.” Shisui had the damn nerve to laugh. 

“Had you not been a total coward, she’d be hanging off your arm tonight, and not thinking she is some third choice date. Come on Itachi, you know the poor guy asked her because he was desperate.” Itachi folded the arms of his kimono, only slightly hiding the kunai he had tucked away. 

“Careful- that woman is first_ class in_ everything. Besides, you asshole, I know that it was you that was helping Obito set up those little picnics.” Shisui raised his hands, innocently. 

“Orders from the Fourth, my man.” Itachi actually gave something that sounded like a snort. He instead focused on her_. _She was beautiful, her smooth clear skin gleaming, long hair pulled up in a fashionable updo. He had never seen her so formal, but the well-fitting dress did wonders for the willowy figure she hid. Not to mention she looked very happy, laughing at Obito’s stupid jokes. 

Itachi sat back, in defeat.“ I don’t understand. I’ve hinted to her, I’ve straight up told her how I feel, and chased every other guy away.” Shisui frowned. His normally resilient and clever cousin had hit an impasse. 

“Hey, man. I could always take him out for a bit.” Itachi shook his head.

“No, she would know it had something to do with you, and therefore me. Just leave me alone, Shisui.”

“Then- you can only do one thing.” Itachi turned to his cousin, poised to walk away and dance with some beautiful women. “You show her your feelings. She can’t fake not knowing what a big old smacker means.”

Itachi didn’t bother with a reply, but stood up, ready to leave. He didn’t notice that his_ girl had_ finally seen him, the crowds of girls around him parting miraculously.

**-X-**

“Obito, does Itachi look _ angry _to you?” The ninja became even more pale, turning his head away from the younger man. He knew that there would be some sort of revenge, petty or serious after. They returned to the dance floor after Naruto had been reunited with his mother.

“Well, you know Itachi was upset that I asked you first right?” She turned, face turning bright red.

“But... why would he do that? I mean, he’s so popular and could have any date. I’m just his friend!” Obito turned to her, eyes wide.

“You mean, you don’t know?” She frowned. Her latest memory of Itachi was him surrounded by several females, begging to go to the dance with him. And him not saying no. 

“Know what?” Obito had a minor internal struggle, debating whether or not she was actually serious.

“Itachi obviously likes you. I think he was trying to make you jealous. It probably backfired.”

The shades of red the girl's face went through weren’t concealed by the makeup she had put on. Around her, throngs of people were dancing, and she could no longer see Itachi. Which was fine, since she felt like a cherry now. 

“Obito, I’m flattered, but I don’t think he does.” Suddenly, the Uchiha got a look on his face. 

“I’ve got an idea.”

**-X-**

Itachi had almost reached the exit when something almost hit him from behind. He smoothly turned, catching the object. In his hands was the crazy son of the Fourth Hokage, his face scrunched up.

“Hey! Sasuke’s brother right!” Itachi gave a soft half-smile, nodding. “Good! I wanted to tell you that nasty Obito took your girlfriend outback! He said he was gonna kiss her!”

Itachi nearly dropped the child. He immediately had about forty questions- How could this child talk so well? Why was he so sassy? How did he escape the nursery? _ How did he know that he liked her? _

However, his normal, calm sense of direction was tossed upside down as only the last words entered his skull.

_ He said he was gonna kiss her- Obito had the guts to actually make a move on his girl- HIS GIRL, and he was going to kiss her. But he didn’t love her, nor deserve her the way that he did! _

While Itachi should have taken the kid back inside, he opted to throw him inside, slam the front doors shut behind him, and race to the back.

A walk that should have been a minute took seconds, and when he saw them. It should have been a bitterly romantic scene, both by the pond, and several flowers. The moon brightly lit both. Obito was leaning his head down towards her, and she had this surprised look of shock that_ he interpreted as horror _on her face. 

Obito turned, ducking from the kick that may have decapitated him. Preparing, he pulled out the kunai hidden in his casual kimono. Itachi followed suit, standing in front of the girl. The said girl was standing stiff at the turn of events. 

“What are you _ doing _Obito?”

“Heh, Itachi. What’s a matter?”

“How dare you try and ki-”

“Well she didn't say no, did she?” Itachi stiffened, turning to the girl who flushed a deep beet red, legs trembling. She raised her hands.

“It’s not like that-”

“Do you like him!” He turned to her, hands out, voice strained. She looked down, rubbing her arms.

“Does it matter?” She said softly.

Itachi stopped, feeling his own face go red.

A moment passed. 

“Yes!” At the outburst, she raised her own head, only to be taken into Itachi’s arms. She saw Obito smirk, crossing his arms, and disappearing.

“_ What _ ?” She whispered. She felt his face scrunch up, and oh_ god, _ tears. 

“Haven’t I told you?” He pulled out, then to her shock, tapped her on her forehead. “You’re mine.”

She must have gone neon red, but a shaky smile came to her face.

“You... you mean it?” He smiled, leaning in. 

“Yes.” He kissed her.

Unfortunately, she lost her footing, and they both fell into the pond, ruining the moment. Itachi took that as a good moment to get away from the crowds. Later, in his room, she flushed as he handed over one of his shirts. He politely turned away as she put it on, but after, he gathered her in his arms, and this time, they cuddled in his bed.

But with more kissing.

**-X-**

The next morning the Hokage was only mildly surprised to see Obito Uchiha’s head sticking outside of his house. The rest of the drunk kid had been buried. The man sighed, walking to his old student.

“I’m surprised they didn’t do worse, Obito.” The google wearing boy sighed. 

“It seems that Shisui is still on Itachi’s side, even after all the scheming we did together- but I feel that it was a success, despite that.”

The Hokage nodded. “Yes, very well done. I’ve been trying to get them together forever. They’ll have marvelously strong children.” A sweatdrop appeared on Obito’s head. “Attractive ones as well.”

“Well, Sensei, I guess so.” The Fourth nodded, hand on his chin. Later he would see Itachi hand in hand with his girl, soft blushes on both of their faces. 

But for now, he just nodded.

“I guess I can send you and Rin on that trip _alone now_. Kakashi won’t be pleased.” Obito gave a snotty smile. “But for now, I think Naruto will have a fun time with this. The smile turned into a horrified look as the blonde-haired kid came out with a water hose. 

“Sensei... sensei... NO SENE-AGHWHAHAAAAAA.”


End file.
